


【卜岳】疯人美发店

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】疯人美发店

岳明辉常在楼下小店里理发。婶儿耐心又细致，活儿不比外面的美发沙龙差，只可惜店面小，藏在旮旯里，门口也没有旋转的灯箱——说实话也用不着。晚上这店不开业，婶儿要打麻将。生意要做的，但没有麻将要紧。新潮的发型婶儿也会，岳明辉是熟客了，两周要来修一回发梢，婶儿揪着他的脑袋抱怨，“你少折腾折腾，头发不至于开这么多叉。”岳明辉只晓得嘿嘿地笑，“我就一个脑袋，可不就得趁年轻多折腾折腾？”

后来岳明辉出了趟差，回来小店就关门了，岳明辉贼郁闷。等了一个星期，好像也没有新人来盘铺子。直到某天傍晚，岳明辉路过发现门居然是开的，只是没开灯，天刚擦黑，一个穿着军绿色无袖背心的男人坐在小台阶上抽烟。怕不是遭了贼喔。岳明辉想。

那个男人也注意到他在门口驻足的时间有点长，招呼他，“剪头吗？”

喔，是新老板。见岳明辉点点头，他就起身把烟掐了——个子好高，他都没用踩凳子，伸手拧亮了店里的灯。这是这家店第一次在晚上营业。

店里装潢陈设都没有变，岳明辉轻车熟路地从架子上拽一条干毛巾塞在脖子里直接在椅子里躺了，等着他给洗头。岳明辉听见头顶传来一声轻笑，“你就是小辉儿呗？”

岳明辉疑惑地仰头，被捧着脸扶正。“我妈一天到晚小辉长小辉短的。”老板一边说一边拆开他的小辫子，用手指把头发疏通。温水密密地冲在岳明辉头发上，一只大手托着他的后脑，老板并不打算询问他对温度是否满意，就好像他在接手这间店的同时也继承了有关熟客的数据。岳明辉有点紧张，老板的指甲剪得很干净，手法轻柔，不像原来婶儿留着长指甲暴力狂抠他头皮。绵密的泡沫让岳明辉头皮发痒，按摩的力道讲实话很爽，让人偷偷双腿绷紧脚趾抓地。

岳明辉的头发有点长，湿答答地缠绕在理发师的手指上。“我叫卜凡。”他说。

岳明辉依赖这家小店的另一个原因就是理发师不多话。除了偶尔唠两句家常，既不推荐产品也不求他办卡，落得个清净。这哥们儿一脉相承的寡言少语，做完这个前不着村后不着店的自我介绍就歇了，好像也没有什么后文要交代。尴尬的沉默整个凝固在空气里，岳明辉被他揉到耳朵，脊椎过电似的酸麻，他头皮上每一朵神经都高度灵敏，感官被安静放大，擂鼓一样锤在他胸腔里。岳明辉琢磨着，洗头这个事儿真的很暧昧。不然怎么会有‘发廊女’，怎么会有带点颜色的‘洗头小妹’呢。头皮是人体第二薄的皮肤，刺激这里会促进血液循环，千百个兴奋的神经元跳脚，约等于性唤起。

卜凡好像过于急切地想用自己高质量的服务让熟客感到宾至如归，这头洗得巨仔细巨漫长，岳明辉心里祈求这场甜蜜的酷刑赶快结束，再他妈摸下去老子就要硬了。卜凡还没完没了了，冲干净了洗发水又搞了一遍发膜，岳明辉等得心焦，“卜老师，咱差不多得了吧？再薅我就秃了。”

卜凡认认真真地说，“你这个头发很不好，干草一样，要护理你知道吗。”

“我护理，我怎么不护理了。我护发素一大瓶子搁在家。”

卜凡做最后一遍冲洗，“也就是搁在家呗？就干供着，不用。”

被戳破了岳明辉是有点丢人，“行吧，我以后争取多用用。”

岳明辉的头很好剪，就是修修分叉，20分钟就完事。卜凡下刀很谨慎，一撮一撮地修，生生修了半个多小时。他可能有点近视，剪发凑得很近，岳明辉甚至能感觉到微弱的呼吸打在耳后。他也不指挥客人转头，用一根手指推岳明辉的下颌，扶着他左右偏头。动作还挺横，不容拒绝，相当自负。大家都是成年人，这种打擦边球的肢体动作，谁都知道谁什么心思。岳明辉觉得自己脖子要给他掰断了，哥们儿，不要给自己加霸总人设了。勾别人下巴调情真的不适合你。

剪完吹形，卜凡扶着他的肩膀，从镜子里看他，“考虑过换个发型吗？”他用手指作梳子，把岳明辉的头发全理到一侧，弄一个很招摇的偏分。“你这样好看。”

岳明辉被他盯得脸热，“你看着弄吧。”

店里开着空调，卜凡居然满头大汗，汗水顺着额角往下流。侍弄一个发型还怪费劲的，恨不能每一根头发丝都要安排得明明白白。好不容易弄完了，左右看看还算满意，岳明辉起身摸钱包。卜凡吭哧了半天，“嗯……那什么，办卡吗哥？”

“都有什么啊？”岳明辉憋着乐。

“就洗剪吹染拉烫那一套呗。你要想按摩也行，采耳我也会。”

“接吻会吗？”岳明辉终于没憋住乐出来了。

卜凡一愣，“啊？”

“啊什么呢，问你会不会。”

“会！”

很快他们就付诸实践了。卜凡把他圈在椅子里，亲得很鲁莽，岳明辉勾着他的脖子温吞地与他交换唾液。年轻的肉体最容易蠢动，卜凡的手指穿在岳明辉的头发里，头发还微微湿润着，非常柔顺，他轻轻地安抚，岳明辉舒服得指尖发麻。他是个漏嘴巴，含不住的涎液从嘴角往下流，他只顾着追逐卜凡的舌头，也不知道擦，留下一道亮晶晶的水迹。卜凡的手已经穿过的T恤摸到光裸的脊背，岳明辉躲了一下，“我要回家啦，下次再亲喔。”

 

岳明辉是这个店唯一的会员，半个月来做一次头发。他还是一如既往那么爱折腾，漂了白色，又染了金发，金发褪成亚麻色，他又剃了个寸头。他发质很硬，就跟他性子一样臭倔。他定期要来做软化，懒癌犯了连洗头都跑到店里来解决，他那“一大瓶子”护发素也挪到店里来了。

这间店就是卜凡的窝，帘子后面就是床铺。街坊邻居天天大清早看见他叼着烟在店门口拿小电锅煮面。

有时候岳明辉走进去，老板还在打游戏，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，见他来了抬一抬眼，毛巾一抽，把手机塞到岳明辉手里，“帮我这局打过去，快快快，是排位。”岳明辉躺在椅上四脚朝天地瞎放技能，卜凡拿水管儿调好水温，细致地冲湿他的头发。瞎猫碰上死耗子的时候也能听见系统提示“triple kill！”卜凡高兴就俯下身去亲他，岳明辉挣扎着要看屏幕，“哎哎哎哎哎我死了！我死了！！”

越线反正是早就越了，在警戒线上疯狂试探了俩月，一步跨过去是某个雷雨夜，岳明辉攀着卜凡精瘦的肩膀细细地喘，被抱起来顶在墙上征服，他们的秘密被闪电照亮，又被雷鸣隐瞒，第二天一早又随着地上的积水蒸干。卜凡很喜欢和他亲热，岳明辉脾气很差，但在床上柔弱又乖顺，揉揉亲亲就能软成一滩热池。谁也没承诺过，每天都像世界末日，每次都像最后一次。及时行乐啊。

 

岳明辉消失得很突然。

 

很界定怎么才算他消失。他往常来得也不规律，全凭心情，也没有预约。久的时候出差也不会打招呼，两个多星期不来也是有的，一星期天天来和卜凡鬼混也是有的。但某天卜凡关了店门，坐在台阶上抽烟到天亮，到晨光爬上来，才意识到自己是在等他。

这间店开不下去，地段太差，顾客主要是小区里的老头老太太和他们带来的孙儿，十五块钱剪个头的都嫌贵的那种。卜凡在学校里学的那些花花东西也无用武之地，如果岳明辉不来折腾头发，他的工作就只是每天拿推子流水线一样推平一个又一个衰老且油腻的脑袋，间或给大姨们烫一些弹簧一样的卷儿，她们坐在天井里一起打麻将像一圈克隆的绵羊。

有人要开小卖部，求卜凡转让铺子，卜凡顺水推舟把这烂摊子甩了，却还是有事没事在巷口晃荡，问老板，有没有一个长得好看扎小揪揪的男孩儿来。答案始终是没有，问了两次也觉得没意思了。

卜凡发现岳明辉消失用了一个星期，确认他真的消失了却用了两个月。找他也无处可找，不知道住址，不知道家底，打听得街坊也直纳闷儿。

“他有什么特点吗？”

卜凡绞尽脑汁想了想，“漂亮，然后，头发很软。”

旁人像看神经病一样看他。

然后还挺耐操。卜凡在心里补充道。“别的你也不必要知道了。”

街坊终于确定他神经病，甩甩手走开了。

 

 

“介绍一下，这是公司新来的发型老师，卜凡凡。”


End file.
